yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/97
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 97-وَمَن يَهْدِ اللّهُ فَهُوَ الْمُهْتَدِ وَمَن يُضْلِلْ فَلَن تَجِدَ لَهُمْ أَوْلِيَاء مِن دُونِهِ وَنَحْشُرُهُمْ يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ عَلَى وُجُوهِهِمْ عُمْيًا وَبُكْمًا وَصُمًّا مَّأْوَاهُمْ جَهَنَّمُ كُلَّمَا خَبَتْ زِدْنَاهُمْ سَعِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 97-Ve men yehdillâhu fe huvel muhted(muhtedi), ve men yudlil fe len tecide lehum evliyâe min dûnih(dûnihî), ve nahşuruhum yevmel kıyâmeti alâ vucûhihim umyen ve bukmen ve summâ(summen), me’vâhum cehennem(cehennemu), kullemâ habet zidnâhum saîrâ(saîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve men : ve kim, kimi * 2. yehdi allâhu : Allah (Kendisine) ulaştırır * 3. fe huve : artık, o zaman, o taktirde o * 4. el muhtedi : hidayete ermiştir * 5. ve men : ve kim, kimi * 6. yudlil : dalâlette bırakır * 7. fe len tecide : o zaman bulamazsın * 8. lehum : onlar, onlar için * 9. evliyâe : velîler, dostlar * 10. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 11. ve nahşuru-hum : ve onları haşrederiz, toplarız * 12. yevme el kıyâmeti : kıyâmet günü * 13. alâ vucûhi-him : yüzleri üzerinde, yüzükoyun, yüzüstü * 14. umyen : kör olarak * 15. ve bukmen : ve dilsiz olarak * 16. ve summen : ve sağır olarak * 17. me'vâ-hum : onların barınağı, kalacağı yeri * 18. cehennemu : cehennem * 19. kullemâ : her seferinde, her defasında * 20. habet : sönmeye yüz tuttu * 21. zidnâ-hum : onlara artırırırz * 22. saîren : alevli ateş Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 97-Allah, kimi doğru yola sevkederse odur doğru yolu bulan ve kimi saptırırsa o çeşit adamlara ondan başka hiçbir yardımcı bulamazsın ve biz onları, kıyâmet günü, yüzükoyun kapanmış olarak kör ve dilsiz haşrederiz, yurtları da cehennemdir; orasının ateşi ve harâreti sâkin oldukça alevini fazlalaştırır, yakar yandırırız. Ali Bulaç Meali * 97-Allah, kimi hidayete erdirirse, işte o, hidayet bulmuştur, kimi saptırırsa onlar için O'nun dışında asla veliler bulamazsın. Kıyamet günü, biz onları yüzükoyun körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz. Onların barınma yerleri cehennemdir; ateşi sükun buldukça, çılgın alevini onlara arttırırız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 97-Allah kimi doğru yola iletirse o doğru yoldadır. Kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'ndan başka dostlar bulamazsın. Onları kıyamet günü yüzleri üstüne, körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ateşi dindikçe onlara ateşin alevini artırırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 97-Allah'ın doğru yola eriştirdiği kimse hak yoldadır. Kimleri de saptırırsa, artık onlar için Allah'dan başka dostlar bulamazsın. Biz onları kıyamet günü yüzükoyun, körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Onun ateşi ne zaman sönmeye yüz tutsa hemen alevini artırırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 97-Allah, kimi doğru yola iletirse işte o, doğru yolu bulmuştur. Kimi de saptırırsa, böyleleri için O’nun dışında dostlar bulamazsın. Onları kıyamet günü körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak yüzüstü haşredeceğiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Cehennemin ateşi dindikçe, onlara çılgın ateşi artırırız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 97-Allah kime hidayet verirse, işte doğru yolu bulan odur; kimi de hidayetten uzak tutarsa, artık onlara, Allah'tan başka dostlar bulamazsın. Kıyamet gününde onları kör, dilsiz ve sağır bir halde yüzükoyun haşrederiz. Onların varacağı ve kalacağı yer cehennemdir ki, ateşi yavaşladıkça onun alevini artırırız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 97-ALLAH kime yol gösterirse o kişi doğruyu bulmuştur. Kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'ndan başka bir koruyucu da bulamazsın. Diriliş günü de onları kör, dilsiz ve sağır olarak yaka paça toplarız. Cehennemdir yerleri. Soğudukça alevlerini arttırırız Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 97-Ve Allah her kime hidayet ederse, o doğru yolu tutar; her kimi de sapıklık içinde bırakırsa, artık onlar için Allah'tan başka yardımcılar bulamazsın. Ve Biz onları kıyamet günü, kör, dilsiz, sağır oldukları halde yüzükoyun haşrederiz; varacakları yer cehennemdir; alevi dindikçe onlara ateşi artırırız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 97-Ve her kime Allah hidayet ederse o doğru yolu tutar, her kimi de dalâlette bırakırsa artık onlar için onun berisinden velîler bulamazsın ve biz onları Kıyamet günü kör, dilsiz, sağır oldukları halde yüzleri üstü haşrederiz, varacakları yer Cehennem, her dindikçe onlara bir saîr artırırız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 97-Ve Allah kime hidâyet ederse işte hidâyete eren odur ve kimi idlâl ederse artık onlar için onun gayrı asla yardımcılar bulamazsın ve onları Kıyamet gününde kâfirler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak yüzleri üzerine haşrederiz. Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Her ne zaman alev azalırsa onlar için cehennem ateşini arttırırız. Muhammed Esed * 97-Allah'ın yol gösterdiği kimsedir doğru yola erişen; O'nun saptırdığı kimselere gelince, böylelerini O'na karşı koruyacak kimse bulamazsın: Biz onları Kıyamet Günü, varacakları yer cehennem olmak üzere, yüzleri yerde, körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak toplayacağız; (ve) ne zaman (ateş) yatışır gibi olsa, (onu hemen) harlı alevlerle onlar için canlandıracağız. Suat Yıldırım * 97-Allah kimi doğru yola iletirse işte doğru yolda olan odur. Kimi şaşırtırsa, artık Allah’tan başka ona hâmi ve yardımcı bulamazsın. Kıyamet günü onları kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak yüzü koyun haşrederiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Onun ateşi zayıfladıkça alevlerini artırırız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 97-Allâh kime hidâyet ederse, işte doğru yolu bulan odur. Kimi de sapıklıkta bırakırsa artık onlar için O'ndan başka veliler bulamazsın. Kıyâmet günü onları, yüzükoyun, kör, dilsiz ve sağır bir halde süreriz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ateş her dindikçe, onlara çılgın alevi artırırız. Şaban Piriş Meali * 97-Allah kime doğru yolu gösterirse o doğru yolu bulmuştur. Kimi de sapıklıkta bırakırsa, artık onlar için Allah’tan başka veli bulamazsın. Biz onları Kıyamet günü yüzleri üzeri, kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak haşrederiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir. Sönmeye yüz tuttukça onun alevini artırırız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 97-Allah kime yol göstermişse o doğru yolu bulmuştur. Allah'ın saptırdıklarına ise Ondan başka dostlar bulamazsın. Kıyamet gününde de onları huzurumuzda kör, dilsiz ve sağır olarak yüzüstü toplarız. Varacakları yer ise Cehennemdir; ateşi hafifledikçe Biz onu harlandırırız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 97-Allah kime hidayet verirse doğru olan yolu bulan odur. Kimi de şaşırtırsa, böyleleri için O'nun dışında dostlar bulamazsın. Kıyamet günü böylelerini kör, dilsiz ve sağır bir halde yüzleri üstüne sürerek haşrederiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir ki, alevi dindikçe kızgın ateşini körükleyiveririz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 97- It is he whom Allah guides, that is on true Guidance; but he whom He leaves astray - for such wilt thou find no protector besides Him.(2302) On the Day of Judgment We shall gather, them together, prone on their faces, blind, dumb, and deaf: their abod M. Pickthall (English) * 97- And he whom Allah guideth, he is led aright; while, as for him whom He sendeth astray, for them thou wilt find no protecting friends beside Him, and We shall assemble them on the Day of Resurrection on their faces, blind, dumb and deaf; their habitation will be hell; whenever it abateth, We increase the flame for them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 97- Allah kime hidayet verirse, o doğru yoldadır. Kimi de hidayetten uzak tutarsa, artık bunlar için Allah'tan başka hiçbir yardımcı bulamazsın. Ve biz, o kâfirleri kıyamet günü kör, dilsiz ve sağır oldukları halde, yüzleri üstü sürünerek haşredeceğiz. Varacakları yer cehennemdir; ateşi dindikçe onun ateşini artırırız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *94- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman, insanları inanmaktan alıkoyan şey, onların: "Allah, elçi olarak bir beşer mi gönderdi?" demelerinden başkası değildir.(107) 95- De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde (insan değil de) tatmin bulmuş yürüyen melekler olsaydı, biz de onlara gökten elçi olarak elbette melek gönderirdik."(108) 96- De ki: "Benimle aranızda şahid olarak Allah yeter; kuşkusuz O, kullarından gerçeğiyle haberdardır, görendir."(109) 97- Allah, kimi hidayete ulaştırırsa, işte o, hidayet bulmuştur, kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'nun dışında asla veliler bulamazsın.(110) Kıyamet günü, biz onları yüzükoyun körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz.(111) Onların barınma yerleri cehennemdir; ateşi sükûn buldukça, çılgın alevini onlara arttırırız. AÇIKLAMA 107. Bu, bir insanın Allah'ın elçisi olmayacağı konusundaki yanlış kanaatinin tüm çağlardaki cahil insanlar arasında yaygın olduğunu gösterir. Onlar sadece insan olduğu, yemek yediği, karısı ve çocukları olduğu için bir elçiyi reddetmişlerdir. Buna mukabil, zaman geçtikçe peygamberlerin takipçileri de onun insan olmadığına ve sadece elçi olduğuna inanmaya başlamışlardır. Bu nedenle bazıları peygamberlerini ilâh edinmiş, bazıları onu Allah'ın oğlu, bazıları da Allah'ın cisimleşmiş şekli olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Kısacası cahil insanlar hiç bir zaman bir insanın Allah'ın peygamberi olabileceği gerçeğini kabul etmemişlerdir. Açıklama için bkz. Yasin, an: 11. 108. Buradan Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) sadece vahyi tebliğ etmek için değil aynı zamanda ona uygun bir hayat tarzı kurmak üzere de gönderildiği çıkmaktadır. O, vahyin ilkelerini insani şartlara uygulamalı ve getirdiği daveti anlamaya ve dinlemeye çalışanların yanlış anlayışlarını ortadan kaldırmalıdır. Bunun yanısıra Hz. Peygamber, müminleri vahyi öğretilere dayanan bir toplum oluşturacak şekilde eğitmelidir. Davetine karşı çıkan ve onu reddedenlerle bâtıla giden yolları kapatmak ve Allah'ın elçi göndermede gayesi olan ıslahı gerçekleştirmek için savaşmalıdır. Tüm bunların insan topluluğu içinde gerçekleştirilmesi gerektiğinden bu görevi sadece bir insan (peygamber) başarabilir. Eğer elçi olarak bir melek gönderilseydi, onun yapabileceği tek şey vahyi insanlara iletmek, aktarmak olurdu. Çünkü o insanlarla birlikte yaşayıp onların yaşayışını düzeltmek için onların hayatlarına ve meselelerine ortak olamazdı. O halde sadece insan olan bir elçinin bu göreve uygun olduğu kabul edilmesi gereken apaçık bir gerçektir. 109. Yani, "Allah, benim sizi ıslah etmek için harcadığım tüm çabalardan ve sizin benim görevimi engellemek için harcadığınız tüm çabalardan haberdardır. O'nun şahitliği yeter, çünkü nihai hükmü O verecektir." 110. Bu ayette Kur'an ilâhî bir kuralı ortaya koymaktadır. Allah, sadece kendi hidayetine uymayı isteyen kimseyi doğru yola ulaştırır ve sapmak isteyenin de sapıtmasına izin verir. Bundan sonra Allah'ın hidayet kapısını kapadığı kimseyi doğru yola getirmeye hiç kimsenin gücü yetmez, çünkü o kimse inatçılığı ve sapıklıktaki ısrarı nedeniyle hidayetten mahrum edilmiştir. Şu açık bir gerçektir ki, eğer bir kimse hakka sırtını döner ve bâtıla bağlanırsa, dünyada onu bâtıldan çevirip hakka döndürebilecek hiç bir güç yoktur. Çünkü bu sapıklıktan sonra Allah böyle bir kimse için haktan daha da uzaklaşıp bâtıla daha çok sevgi duymasına neden olan vesileler yaratır. 111. Kıyamet gününde onlar kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak diriltileceklerdir, çünkü onlar bu dünyada iken hakkı görmediler, hakkı duymadılar, hakkı konuşmadılar. Kör, sağır, dilsizler gibi davrandılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *97. Allah'ın yol gösterdiği kimsedir doğru yola erişen; O'nun saptırdığı kimselere gelince, böylelerini O'na karşı koruyacak kimse bulamazsın: Biz onları Kıyamet Günü, varacakları yer cehennem olmak üzere, yüzleri yerde, körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak toplayacağız; ve ne zaman ateş yatışır gibi olsa, hemen harlı alevlerle onlar için canlandıracağız. (112) 112 - "Onlar için" ifadesi, bizce, Kur'an'da "harlı alev" (sa‘îr) tabiriyle mecazen ifade edilen azabın bireysel niteliğini vurgulamak içindir. Bu terim ve felsefî anlam alanı için bkz. Ek I. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *97. Ve Allah kime hidayet ederse işte hidayete eren o'dur ve kimi saptırırsa artık onlar için Allah'tan başka asla yardımcılar bulamazsın ve onları kıyamet gününde körler, dilsizler, ve sağırlar olarak yüzleri üzerine hasrederiz. Onların varacakları yer, cehennemdir. Her ne zaman alev azalırsa onlar için cehennem ateşini arttırırız. 97. Bu mübarek âyetler, insanların sırf küfrlerinin ve kıyameti inkârlarının bir cezası olmak üzere hidayetten mahrum kaldıklarını ve böyle sapıklığa düşenlerin ne fecî şekilde cehenneme sevkedileceklerini ihtar etmektedir. Haşri ve neşri inkâr edenlere karşı gökleri ve yeri yaratan bir Yüce Yaratıcının insanları da tekrar yaratmaya kadir olduğunu göstermektedir. Ve bolca sulara, hazinelere sahip olmak isteyen inkarcıların ne kadar cimri bir yaratılışta bulunduklarına işaret buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Allah Teâlâ hidayet sahiplerini de, sapıklar! da bilir (Ve Allah) Teâlâ kullarından (kime hidayet ederse) kimin kalbinde hakka yönelme kabiliyetini yaratırsa (işte hidayete eren odur) onu artık kimse saptıramaz (ve) Cenab-ı Hak (kimi saptırırsa) kimin hakkında sapıklığı yaratırsa, yani: 0 inatçı, inkarcı, lüzumsuz yere mucize isteğinde bulunan kimseleri ve benzerlerini de kendilerinin kötü iradelerinden dolayı sapıklığa düşürürse (artık onlar için) öyle kötü irade ve bozuk inanç sahipleri için (O'ndan gayrı) Cenab'ı Allah'tan başka (asla yardımcılar bulamazsın) ki, onları Hak yola sevkedebilsin veya azaptan kurtararak bir kurtuluş yoluna erdirsin. (ve onları kıyamet gününde körler, dilsizler, ve sağırlar olarak yüzleri üzerine hasrederiz) Öyle ki: Onlar dünyaya fazlasiyle bağlı oldukları için yerlere yüzleri sürülerek mahşere sevkedileceklerdir. Artık gözleri kendilerine zevk verecek bir şey göremiyecektir. Dilleri kendi lehlerinde söyliyecek bir söz bulamayacaktır. Kulakları da kendilerini sevindirecek, hoşlarına gidecek bir söz işitemiyecektir. Onlar dünyada iken Hakkın âyetlerini, ibret verici kudret eserlerini görmek istememişler, kelime-i tevhit gibi hak bir söz söylememişler ve hak sözleri dinleyip kabul eylememiş oldukları için ahirette öyle korkunç bir vaziyette bulunacaklardır. Evet.. (Onların varacakları) ahirette (cehennemdir) orada azap göreceklerdir. (Her ne zaman alev azalırsa) parıltısı sükûnet bulursa (onlar için) tekrar (chennem ateşini arttırırız.) Yani: Onların derilerini, etlerini ateş yiyip de alevi azalınca o derileri, etleri tekrar tekrar iade ederek cehennem ateşini yine parlar durur bir halde devam ettiririz. Onlar da dünyada iken inkâr etmiş oldukları iadenin mümkün olduğunu görmüş, o inkârlarının cezasına kavuşmuş bulunurlar. § Bu ayeti kerime de evvelâ: "Allah kime hidayet ederse" denilip de sonra "hasrederiz" denilmesi, gaib üçüncü şahıs kipinden birinci şahıs kipine geçiş demektir. Bundaki belagat nüktesi ve hikmet ise haşr işinin mükemmel ve son derece şiddetli olacağına işarettir.